militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Meridian
– |place =Lauderdale County, Mississippi |coordinates = |result =Union victoryCWSAC Report Update |combatant1 = United States (Union) |combatant2 = CSA (Confederacy) |commander1 =William T. Sherman |commander2 =Leonidas K. Polk |units1 =Army of the Tennessee |units2 =Department of Alabama, Mississippi and East Louisiana |strength1 =26,847 |strength2 =Unknown |casualties1 =170 |casualties2 =Unknown |campaignbox = }} The Battle of Meridian was fought February 14–20, 1864, in Lauderdale County, Mississippi, by the Union Army of the Tennessee, led by Maj. Gen. William Tecumseh Sherman. Sherman captured Meridian, Mississippi, inflicting heavy damage to it.National Park Service battle description The campaign is viewed by historians as a prequel to Sherman's March to the Sea (Savannah Campaign) in that a large swath of damage and destruction was inflicted on Central Mississippi as Sherman marched across the state and back. Background After the 1863 Vicksburg Campaign, in which the Union army of Maj. Gen. Ulysses S. Grant succeeded in capturing Vicksburg and burning the state capital of Jackson, Union forces under Sherman turned eastward toward Meridian.Meridian, Mississippi, Official Website Meridian was an important railroad center and was home to a Confederate arsenal, military hospital, and prisoner-of-war stockade, as well as the headquarters for a number of state offices.History of Meridian, Mississippi Sherman planned to take Meridian and, if the situation was favorable, push on to Selma, Alabama, and possibly even threaten Mobile. While Sherman set out on February 3, 1864, with the main force of 20,000 men from Vicksburg, he ordered Brig. Gen. William Sooy Smith to lead a cavalry force of 7,000 men from Memphis, Tennessee, south through Okolona, Mississippi, along the Mobile and Ohio Railroad to meet the rest of the Union force at Meridian. March to Meridian , commander of Union forces in the Battle of Meridian]] , commander of Confederate forces in the Battle of Meridian]] To counter the threat, Confederate President Jefferson Davis ordered troops to the area from other localities. The Confederate commander in the area, Lt. Gen. Leonidas Polk, consolidated a number of commands in and around Morton, Mississippi, but lost his nerve and retreated rapidly eastward. On the journey towards Meridian, Sherman ordered several feints into other regions of the state to keep Polk guessing about Sherman's true point of attack. Sherman also asked Maj. Gen. Nathaniel Banks, Union commander of the Department of the Gulf at New Orleans, Louisiana, to have boats maneuvering in Mobile Bay as if they were preparing to attack. Doing this forced the Confederates to keep troops from leaving Mobile to aid Meridian in case of an attack on the gulf. To further confuse Polk, Sherman sent gunboats and infantry up the Yazoo River to divert his attention.Mississippi History - Sherman's Meridian CampaignUnited States. War Dept.. The War of the Rebellion: A Compilation of the Official Records of the Union And Confederate Armies. Series 1, Volume 32, In Three Parts. Part 1, Reports., Book, 1891; digital images, (http://texashistory.unt.edu/ark:/67531/metapth152618/m1/185/?q=Meridian, Mississippi : accessed June 26, 2012), University of North Texas Libraries, The Portal to Texas History, http://texashistory.unt.edu; crediting UNT Libraries, Denton, Texas. Cavalry units commanded by Maj. Gen. Stephen D. Lee periodically skirmished with Sherman's force. As Sherman approached Meridian, he met stiffer resistance from the combined forces but steadily moved on. Polk finally realized that he could not stop Sherman and was convinced he was headed not for Meridian but for Mobile, so he decided to evacuate Meridian on February 14, fall back to Demopolis, Alabama, and prepare to launch a rear attack, leaving Meridian and its surrounding territory to the mercy of the enemy. While evacuating, Polk and his army began removing some railroad rolling stock to McDowell's Bluff. Smith's troubles Smith never reached Meridian; he and his troops met Confederate resistance led by Maj. Gen. Nathan Bedford Forrest at West Point, Mississippi. Forrest and his army forced Smith to begin to retreat to Tennessee. When Forrest saw Smith's army retreating, he ordered his troops to chase the army down. Forrest caught Smith and his troops in Okolona, Mississippi, and forced them to retreat more rapidly after a defeat in the Battle of Okolona on February 22, 1864, which ultimately resulted in General Sherman's entire left flank being eliminated during the campaign.American Civil War - Destruction of Meridian Destruction of Meridian Sherman's army reached Meridian on February 14, 1864, still unaware of Smith's defeats at West Point and Okolona. Sherman decided to continue waiting for Smith in Meridian until the morning of February 20, when he gave up and returned to Vicksburg. While he and his army were waiting, Sherman ordered his troops "to wipe the appointed meeting place off the map" by destroying the railroads and burning much of the area to the ground. Sherman's troops destroyed of railroad, 61 bridges, of trestle work, 20 locomotives, 28 steam cars, and 3 steam sawmills. After the troops departed, inhabitants of the city were without food for some days, but the soldiers had not directly inflicted any personal injuries during the attack. After the destruction of Meridian, Sherman is reported to have said, "Meridian with its depots, store-houses, arsenal, hospitals, offices, hotels, and cantonments no longer exists." When Sherman left Meridian, heading west by way of Canton, Mississippi, he was still unaware of Smith's defeats, so he began looking for Smith and his force. He did not discover what happened to Smith until he arrived back at Vicksburg. Sherman had destroyed some important Confederate transportation facilities but had to abandon his aspirations for continuing into Alabama. Notes References * National Park Service battle description * CWSAC Report Update Further reading * Foster, Buck T. Sherman's Mississippi Campaign. Tuscaloosa: University of Alabama Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-8173-8132-5. Meridian Meridian Meridian Category:Mississippi in the American Civil War Category:Meridian, Mississippi Category:Lauderdale County, Mississippi Category:Conflicts in 1864 Category:1864 in Mississippi